


Sunshine and Simple Things

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Mind Control, Daniel likes Kevin but he can't have him, Kevin is Inhuman, M/M, Not usually but yeah, POC Kevin, Unrequited Robo-Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a relatively normal day at work. At home, he asks Caesar to take his collar off so they can play with the mind control links. For science, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling productive, so here's more porn. Daniel has a crush on Kevin, but he knows he can't have him. I really, really wanted to write consensual mind control, so here it is! Caesar Santiago is the DB!Carlos belonging to [Goddess-In-Green](goddess-in-green.tumblr.com) and [Papahodu](papahodu.tumblr.com).

“Caesar, be sure to get home early tonight! We’ll be having so much fun tomorrow!” Kevin called out as his partner walked out the door, a muffled agreement making its way to his ears as the door shut. The soft ‘snick’ echoed in the empty air. He personally had two vacation days so sparingly given to him by the ever benevolent StrexCorp. Kevin’s days off never seemed to coincide with Caesar’s, so it was difficult at times for them to get together. Once a week, he would have to visit the main tower to see Caesar, and get his vitals checked, make sure he didn’t change forms, and all sorts of other fun things. The collar he wore wasn’t entirely necessary, it was more for Strex’s peace of mind than necessity.

Though, there were other fun things he could do for the sake of their relationship. Mind control was never out of the question, and while he and Caesar discussed it many times over the course of their relationship, it was never given the go ahead. When asked to demonstrate his abilities, it was the first one chosen. Kevin played with various staff member’s heads, purposely avoiding the head researcher. And when one tried to resist, they were made a decoration for the otherwise spotless lab. He ended up in quarantine for that one. Caesar came to see him every day for the month he was stuck in there, asking how he was, making sure he wouldn’t do it again. And he promised, just the way he should. Caesar took the promise at face value, trusting his pet project, though the higher ups demanded a safeguard be put in place. And thus the collar was put on, but it didn’t work perfectly as intended. Kevin was not going to allow that particular little secret slip out. He was allowed to take it off during the night so long as he took a sleeping pill beforehand, assuring he would sleep rather than skip free. It was something he used to desire, but there was nothing more important than serving his company!

He’d have to go into the station shortly, just to make sure everything was in order. Maybe make a broadcast he was on vacation for a couple of days, and Lauren would be taking over while he was gone. Kevin personally pleaded that he and Caesar have at least one overlap day with the higher-ups. They seemed to ignore him until he subtly convinced one to talk the others into it. This was a rare coincide, and with the StexCorp Memorial Day Parade coming just two days after, they had time to themselves, a lot more than usual. Neither he nor Caesar were needed for the parade, and Daniel promised to not call him in unless there was a particular disaster threatening the city. He and Lauren would be able to take care of it.

Kevin slid on a pair of slacks, looking around for a belt. Once he located one, it was into the loops and pulled into position perfectly. He smiled at himself in the mirror, and pulled on a dress shirt, the sunny disposition giving a pleasant shine to his skin. A tie in place, shoes slipped on, and he was ready to go. The radio station wasn’t far, just two blocks away, and a block from the tower Caesar worked in. He could pop in to say hello, but then he would interrupt important work from being done, which was just a terrible thing to do. Instead he smiled as he greeted the doorman, who was decorated with an artistically placed blood splatter upon his cheeks. He never seemed to actually say anything when Kevin would say hello, except a subtle nod his way. “What a hard worker!” Kevin murmured as he took more careful steps towards the station. It was just ahead, a monument to the Smiling God glimmering in the abundant sunlight. He bowed before it, as was customary, and then shuffled inside for the regular meeting. The yellow walls had wonderful color today, bright and cheerful as it should be. The reds bloomed like flowers against it, straining to reach more sunshine.

The booth was just ahead, near Lauren’s door. Kevin popped into her office to wave hello, noting her telephone voice she often used with the people not working. It was always stern, but it never seeped through on the show. Her nod of acknowledgement meant he could go ahead and be on the air, for now. “Kevin, I thought you were off today. And tomorrow. And the next couple of days after?”

“I thought I should come in and make a broadcast announcement about it! I can’t just leave my listeners wondering about my whereabouts! And I thought it might be better if I came in today. Five days off in a row is unheard of! I don’t want the listeners to worry!”

“You’re right. Five days is a little excessive, especially for such a valuable employee! Lauren was so looking to be on the air today, but I guess one of the interns lost a big pile of paperwork. They were lucky Lauren didn’t just tear him a new one.”

“Well, that is so unbecoming! Surely an intern who so easily lost something important should be fired immediately!”

“We need to recover the paperwork. Strex has copies and backups, but it would be better to have every copy. Including the ones lost. We’ll keep them until then.”

“That makes perfect sense! Do you mind if I get in the booth now? If I make my farewell early enough, I’ll make it home before Caesar. Well. I may end up longer if you need me to…”

Daniel smiled. “Caesar is certainly a lucky man. Get in, and we’ll get the intro music on.”

Kevin hurried into the booth, plopping down onto the seat, headphones in place. The intro music was just finishing up. “Good morning, Desert Bluffs! Now, I have some news for you all, and I don’t want you to worry. I’ve been given a few days off to relax. Don’t fret! I’ll return to our wonderful station after Memorial Day. I try not to speak of my personal life, mostly because it’s wasting valuable company time! That being said, Caesar and I are going to have a miniature vacation. We will still be in town, enjoying everyone’s company…” Kevin continued into the broadcast.

Daniel would smile wider and wider. To him, Kevin was the golden child of StrexCorp, making sure to always be on time, work hard. It didn’t hurt that he was cute. Alas, that was another matter entirely, and not one that was to be thought about during work hours. He could sulk at home.

A few hours later, Kevin was still talking, going on about the goings on in Desert Bluffs. Daniel wanted to cut in, but that would be a terrible thing to do. He tapped at the glass, gaining Kevin’s attention enough to ask him to stop.

“Well, Listeners, I’m afraid I must leave you in the capable hands of Lauren and Daniel! It’s been wonderful. Remember: The Smiling God only wants what is best for us. Be your most perfect self, Desert Bluffs. Be your best self.” Kevin slid back in his chair, pouting a bit at having to cut his broadcast sort. He knew he wasn’t supposed to broadcast, but it didn’t hurt! His community needed him! He stood up and opened the door. “I still could have broadcasted!”

“Kevin. Go home. Enjoy your vacation and time with Caesar. Time is a precious thing, and we can’t waste it,” Daniel scolded.

“I agree. See you when I get back, Daniel. May the Smiling God smile upon you,” Kevin intoned as he walked back to the hallway. Daniel made a noise of acknowledgement, watching his back wistfully.

* * *

 

Kevin was home, waiting for Caesar to get home. He had plans for them, after all! And mind control was to be part of it. His lovely boyfriend finally agreed to allow Kevin poke through his mind, and perhaps a little more. The initial connection had yet to be established, but he was certain Caesar would get annoyed if he tried to do it now. There would be plenty of time to explore the implications of what they were about to do, plenty of time. They had so much time! Besides, the initial connection had to be done at home, where they could test it properly. Kevin flashed back to the first time he was asked to use his power, making a face of disgust. Most of those being controlled (with their permission, of course) were easy to fiddle about with. Some he made sing, others dance. It was rather delightful, though petty. He wrinkled his nose at the thought. Petty. Personally, he despised the word, but it was the most accurate word he could use to describe what he had done.

“Kevin?” Caesar’s voice made its way into his ear, lovely and warm.

“In the bedroom! You’re home awfully early,” he called back in reply. Kevin sat up in their bed, putting on a smile as his boyfriend walked in. “Hello!~”

“Good evening. I’m going to shower, and then perhaps we can have tea? We can watch any movie you want during it.”

“Sounds like a plan. Maybe we could, oh, watch that one show…with the comedians? I feel like something to make me laugh. “

“I’m perfectly okay with it. Start on the tea, will you? Or, I can do it. I don’t mind.”

“No, I can do it.”

“Okay. Then we can make initial connection? Only if you’re up to it.”

Kevin smiled. “Well, I’m certainly up to it, the real question is if you’re ready for it. It’s not exactly comfortable at first, and you have to completely trust me to not hurt you,” he sang.

“You know I do.” Caesar was already making himself devoid of clothing, stepping towards the bathroom.

“See you soon!” Kevin smiled again and walked towards the kitchen, pulling out the electric kettle. Filling it took very little time. He would leave it alone for now, considering it only took four minutes to boil. A very efficient piece of technology. Caesar took fifteen minutes to shower, twenty if he needed to deep condition those perfect locks of hair. Today was not one of those days, thankfully. “Hmmm.” There was still about ten minutes before he could boil the water. He strode into the rather modern living room, sitting on the black couch. Flipping through channels until he could find the On Demand. He could have clicked the button, but there was still plenty of time. It was strange, not being productive. Soon enough, he found the show he was looking for. Kevin chuckled at the improv, looking back to the screen when he pushed the button to boil the water. They were always just so funny!

“What sort of tea are we having tonight?” Caesar was in his pajamas, the red silk shimmering in the light.

“Oh, perhaps some chamomile to relax before bed. Unless you wanted black tea, I can pull that out.”

“No, chamomile is just fine,” he replied, pulling a pair of teacups from the cabinets. Kevin poured the water, and Caesar dropped the infusers in.

“Caesar, can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“I know I’m not supposed to take off the collar, especially not by myself, but I know you have permission to…and considering our little experiment…it might be easier?”

Caesar’s eyes narrowed. He usually would reject such a proposal immediately, since Kevin’s powers were significantly dulled to keep him manageable. However, any link to be established would have to be without the collar. “Turn around.”

Kevin complied, trying not to get his hopes up. He didn’t want to be disappointed. Until he heard that soft ‘click’ of the collar being opened.

“Stay still.” Caesar removed it from his neck, being careful not to snag anything on Kevin’s nose.

“Oh.” The small word betrayed nothing, but it felt wonderful. He never felt so powerful, not in ages. He almost forgot how it felt to have every bit flowing through him. It felt wonderful. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Just remember it has to go back on within the next few days.”

“I know.” Kevin pulled Caesar to the couch, snuggling up next to him while taking a sip of the tea. They sat in relative silence, both bursting into laughter at the show. “Caesar? Do you mind if we start now, since we’re both so relaxed?”

“Sure.” He took the teacups and placed them on the table, settling back onto the couch. Looking over at his loving boyfriend, Caesar reached for his hand. “Would this help?”

“I think so. Close your eyes.”

The doctor nodded, closing his eyes. There was a soft sort of prodding at his mind. It was difficult to allow his barriers down, but he did trust him. He let him in.

“Can you hear me?” Kevin didn’t speak out loud, it was a flurry of sounds in his own mind, there for his enjoyment.

“Yes,” Caesar thought in reply.

“Good. Does it feel strange? I can look through all your memories... and their connotations. Mmm. Did you enjoy our first meeting?”

“Yes. I can’t really lie, since you’re in my head.”

“True. Is this nice?” Kevin gave him a small burst of pleasure. It was very important for this part to work in particular if he wanted his weekend plans to work.

Caesar’s body jerked in response, a soft moan slipping through. “Yes.”

“Good. You’ll be having such a wonderful time in the morning.~” Kevin spoke these words out loud, but didn’t pull entirely from Caesar’s mind.

“Time for bed?”

“Yes. Goodnight, Caesar.”

* * *

 

Kevin woke up first. It wasn’t unusual, but they slept in later than usual. He prodded Caesar’s mind to wake him up. “What?”

“Go make breakfast.”

“Can’t you do it?”

“I can, but you’re not in the position to ignore me.” Kevin grinned, making Caesar throw the covers off of himself and getting him out of bed.

“Well that felt odd. What do you want to eat?”

“French toast! Smother it in syrup.”

“Kevin, I don’t think that’s a good idea. You know how you get when you have candy and sweets.”

“Come on, Caesar, please?”

“Fine.” The doctor left Kevin to stretch luxuriously on the bed, smiling at the sunlight while he peeked into Caesar’s mind for updates on the food. He felt so comfortable here, making him debate over just giving in and sleeping with Caesar after breakfast. “Kevin, go brush your teeth.”

“Okay.” Sliding off the bed and into the bathroom, he took care of his business in there as he waited. Hopefully the minty taste would fade away in a few minutes. Caesar had a stack of food ready for him as it was. “Thank you, dearest.”

“You’re welcome.” Then he whimpered as Kevin rewarded him with a flash of pleasure, stimulating him more than he had the night before. Once he relaxed again, they began eating. Caesar gave him the extra syrup as requested.

“And even the extra syrup! Well, I’ll be sure to make this extra enjoyable for you,~” Kevin grinned. Bite by bite were swallowed by each of them, and each one ended up eating their fill. The radio host ate much more than usual, but more from the sticky sweetness that was the syrup. Caesar had a small drop of the stuff on his cheek. “You have a little something there.” He leaned towards the doctor, lapping up the errant syrup. A soft flush colored Caesar’s cheeks while Kevin smiled and pulled him into a kiss.

“Kevin, the plates!” Grumbling, Kevin put them on the nightstand to be dealt with later, pulling Caesar back down into a deeper kiss. He could feel every bit of pleasure coursing through him, and he amplified it, swallowing down those delicious moans.

Caesar rutted against him, and pulled off his lips to nip along his neck, biting harder where the collar usually covered. Such a wonderfully freeing experience. Kevin, for his part, whimpered his name, begging for more. “Soon.” And then he felt himself being forced back onto the bed, laying on his back.

“Not soon enough. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to take care of you.” Kevin layered himself onto his boyfriend, unbuttoning the pajamas. Once Caesar was completely nude, he grinned. The lube was already nearby, and it only took a moment to slick a finger up, and push it inside him. And then another, opening him up slowly while allowing himself to force a bit more pleasure onto him to ignore the slight burn. A loud moan escaped Caesar. “Good boy. Do you feel ready?”

“Yes.”

Kevin slicked himself up, carefully pressing in, counteracting the pain Caesar was feeling with more pleasure.  He could thrust in more quickly and not worry about hurting him. Once he was completely in, he paused, allowing Caesar to adjust.

“Kevin, please. Smiling God, give me more. I need more. Please,” he groaned, shifting himself beneath Kevin.

“Beg for me.” He gave Caesar another wave of pleasure.

“Kevin, please. I need it, I need you, please!” His pleading made everything all the more pleasurable. He could feel himself nearing that blissful state, and Kevin had not even moved yet! In response, he began thrusting into him hard, murmuring praises into Caesar’s ear with each thrust. His teeth tugged on the flesh, feeling nails digging into his back.

Pure bliss. Absolute bliss. Kevin was hitting that wonderful spot every other thrust, not wanting to let him peak so soon. The soft moans and whimpers, the begging and pleading was gorgeous. “Worship me,” he murmured, his voice low and dangerous. And Caesar did as he was told, praising his boyfriend, crying out for more, and whimpering with each thrust. Each promise of only Kevin, his voice almost a prayer, if not for the moans and mewls spilling from his lips.

Kevin was nearing that peak he had climbed so many times before, his own pleasure leaking into Caesar’s mind. “Cum for me. Now.” Caesar’s answering cry and orgasm made him almost blind him with pleasure, triggering his own and letting it flood Caesar’s mind just as much. Their high came down slowly, each feeling like gelatinous in their own right. Kevin pulled out and pressed kisses on Caesar’s neck.

“Shall we keep the link, or do you want to end it now?”

“I would rather keep it… It’s nice. Especially knowing you’re right there, I can think your name and you can reply instantaneously. We should strengthen it before the collar goes back on, I think. It would be dulled immensely after, but putting the strength into it now would be a good idea, I think.” Caesar smiled, pressing soft kisses to the top of his head.

“I’m glad.” Kevin pecked along Caesar’s jaw, then nuzzled into him again, flooding the link with love and adoration.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rather productive. Want to suggest something? Feel like interacting with a silly fan with a lot of theories? Just want to say hi? You can find me at [my blog.](silent-novae.tumblr.com)


End file.
